


[podfic] The Ties! The Ties!

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [48]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Competence Kink, Desk Sex, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: I JUST NEED TO SEE THIS MODERN AU IN WHICH THOR IS LIKE THE HEIR OF THIS POWERFUL CONGLOMERATE AND LOKI IS HIS WILY SECRETARY/P.A.





	[podfic] The Ties! The Ties!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ties! The Ties!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523295) by saucery. 

** **

**Title: [The Ties! The Ties!](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/67950522624/the-ties-the-ties-i-just-need-to-see-this) **

**Author: [saucery](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/saucery/)**

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** R

**Fandom:** Thor (movie'verse)

**Pairing:** Loki/Thor

**Length:** 00:03:39 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/49%20\(THOR\)%20_The%20Ties!%20The%20Ties!_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
